When worlds collide
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: everything is fine in the life of the dragonborn... when he and two others get an invitation to find the crystal skull (i couldn't think of anything else :D) When they get to the supposed location, they enter a portal... to minecraftia! Will our "heroes" ever get back home? This is my first actual story, so any help is great.


Dovahkiin's P.O.V.

"Excellent. You've done us a great service. Here is your reward." Proventus Avenicci told me, handing me 100 septims for the death of a giant. Death... too much of that has happened lately. And for what? A few septims to line my pockets? What am I doing with my life? Is there anything left for me to do in Skyrim? I'm getting tired… I think I'll get some mead at the Bannered Mare.

Steve's P.O.V.

Huff... Puff… I was starting to slow down, and that worried me. Huff… Puff… I wanted

to turn around, to make sure he's gone, but if he's still there, I'm a dead man. Huff... Puff…, the sun's gone… there's a creeper. He caught up to me… and: BOOM! I fell into a ditch, my back on the ground. At least he isn't following me.

Dovahkiin's P.O.V

"Come on in. We've got warm…," Hulda began to say as I stepped in. She told me that because she didn't recognize me. I've been wearing glass armor instead of my usual dragon, because I've heard rumors the Thalmor may be hunting me. She trailed off because she recognized me sword, which was a gift from Delphine after finding Sky Haven Temple. I sat in my usual spot, next to Aventus Aretino. He agreed to pay me every month for not killing him, but he still looked uneasy. Saadia walked over to me, making her hip movement obvious. "You want a drink?" She asked in a tone that used to ease me. Now it just gets on my last nerve. "We've been over this before Saadia, I'm married, and you were never a candidate." That didn't seem to make her angry a bit. "One day, you'll come to your senses." She replied, still using the same tone. "Just bring me mead." I muttered as she walked away. I looked over in the corner and saw Mikael talking to someone I had never seen before. I couldn't tell if he was Nord or Breton, but he had dark hair and wore black mage robes. Mikael looked angry, and stormed off and began playing Ragnar the Red. I walked over to Mikeal and asked what the man had said to make him angry. "He challenged me to a drinking contest. I don't drink! If I did, I couldn't play my beautiful instruments and the inn would become silent." He sounded depressed as he said the last sentence. So I began to walk over the man. His features became clear, and he was definitely a Breton. "A few drinks, a few laughs, and a contest. What could be better?" He skipped introduction and got right to the point. I admire that in some people, but I didn't with strangers. "Let's start with introductions. You can go first." I ordered him. "I don't like your tone, but fine. My name is Sam Guevenne. Now, who are you? I haven't ever seen you around the tavern. "That's because I'm an adventurer." I replied. "My name is… is…" I couldn't believe it: I'm one of the most famous people in Skyrim, and I don't even know my own name! Let's see, people have called me Thane, Listener, Harbinger, Boss, and of course Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. But none of those are my name. I guess I'll just make one up. "My name is Yugi. Maybe you've heard of me." Sam thought for a moment. "Yes I have heard of you: You're Harbinger and the Dragonborn!" "That's correct." I responded. "  
"However," Sam continued. "However what?" I questioned him. "I know of your other deeds, Dragonborn. Or should I saw, Guildmaster and Listener" Sam made his tone very loud, as if he wanted everyone to hear him. "Alright alright! Yes, I'm in the Dark Brotherhood. Now keep your voice down." My last few words had anger in them. "What do you want?" I continued. "I just want a contest, that's all. You win you get a staff." I don't over drink." I replied to him. "Fine. How about a different challenge?" I became interested. "Go on." Sam pulled out a map. He pointed to a remote area I had never explored. "Go to these ruins," He continued. "Reach the end of them. Bring back the crystal skull (I couldn't think of anything else :D). When you have done that, I will give you the staff." I liked this challenge. A new area, a new objective, and something to help me study magic. "I accept." It was straight forward. I left the Bannered Mare to begin my long journey. Steve's P.O.V

"Hey. Wake up Steve." A familiar voice rang in my ears. "Steve…" the voice was getting louder. I opened my eyes to see my friends and dog around my bed. It was my best friend, Percy, which had waked me up. "You're finally awake." I heard a feminine voice from outside the room, and I knew exactly who it was. Emily walked into the room, and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I would kiss you, but I'm worried you'll just scream in pain." She smiled and stepped back. "How long was I out?" If I was going to stay in bed like this, I deserved answers. Emily just scratched her head, acting like she had no clue. "I have no idea," she replied. That made sense. She was hardly ever in town, because her job kept her traveling the world. To be honest, I have no idea what she did for a living. "Let's see…" Percy began. "You left about 10 cycles ago, and we found you 8 cycles ago. We left to get some medics to you, but when we came back, you were gone. We found you 4 cycles ago, tied up on the ground in the mines." "Was…he there?" "No. It was just the usual mobs." Percy's tone told me that the rescue was a success with no casualties. "I don't get why you think someone's out to get you." Emily had never believed that the man was real, but Percy started to believe. "I think we should just leave him alone to rest some more." Percy and Emily stepped out of the room.


End file.
